The Courtesan Game
by MissLadyBoss
Summary: SS/OC story. I dont want to give to much away but... what happens when a double agent is hired to spy on another double agent. Antonia must employ all her skills and talents as a courtesan by family heritage to seduce and spy on Severus Snape. But what happens when she break's the first rule of being a courtesan. She falls in love. M comes later
1. Chapter 1: All or Nothing

"I trust you can handle this rather delicate situation, I have heard your talents are rather exquisite." Lucius Malfoy spoke in a rather hushed tone to a woman as they walked in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy, his wife, walked dutifully behind them giving them the privacy needed for the delicate business transaction that her husband was currently in the process of. "Lord Malfoy, delicate situations are what I handle best." The women responded rather frankly, her full lips turning up in a small…smile? Smirk? Narcissa could not really tell. "Yes well the Dark Lord will be willing to pay you handsomely for your services and of course there is much to gain in the form of nonmonetary value, Miss Savalona." Lucius explained stopping their walk at the entrance to his home. Narcissa dutifully walked ahead and began to summon a house elf to bring the party wine. "Yes, I can see the benefit for undertaking this task that the Dark Lord requires, but to be frank I also see the challenge in it as well, which excites me more." The women said as she walked into the home followed by Lucius. She took a seat on one of the leather seats near the table where Narcissa was now pouring a delicious smelling red wine into glasses for her husband and their guest. Lucius took a seat across from her as Narcissa handed them each a glass before taking her seat between them. "So do we have an agreement, Miss Savalona?" Lucius asked after taking a sip of the wine.

The woman in question took a delicate sip from her glass relishing in the flavor of an obviously expensive wine and carefully considered the agreement that now lay before her. Her mind worked quickly in digesting the information as she swirled the glass to release the aroma of the decadent wine. By nature and nurture she was a courtesan, the women in her family have done it dating back to the time of Roman emperors. Each new daughter was taught the art of being a courtesan in order to continue their illustrious family history. Their talents were known in both wizard and muggle worlds alike. She was Antonia Maria Savalona, her mother's daughter and the next in line in the history of her family lineage. At the lovely age of 27 she has already established a lengthy resume and stable reputation, which has caught the attention of the Dark Lord. She took another sip of wine before lowering her glass to the table. "I accept the offer the Dark Lord has to offer and shall do what he asks to the best of my abilities." Antonia said lifting her head slightly.

"Excellent! I shall let my Lord know at once." Lucius said raising his glass to her before taking a sip himself. Antonia nodded before reaching for her glass again taking another sip with a slight smirk on her lips. "We shall prepare a party soon so that you may meet the man that you are intended to… distract." Narcissa finally chimed in, knowing her place to intercede. Antonia smiled at how rehearsed they were. "I wouldn't call it distraction per se, Lady Malfoy, more like beguile." Antonia stated before slowly standing from her seat. "I must take my leave now, there will be much for me to do to prepare myself. I look forward to hearing from you both soon in regards to the party." Antonia curtsied slightly bowing her head to both Lord and Lady Malfoy. "Goodnight Miss Savalona." They both said lowering their heads in equal respect to the women as she turned toward the exit of their home following a house elf. "She does have her work cut out for her, seducing and gaining the trust of our dear old bat." Lucius stated to his wife after the woman had left their presence. "If anyone could do it, I believe that Antonia Savalona can, her family lineage speaks volumes alone." Narcissa responded.

As Antonia exited the grounds of Malfoy manor she was already planning her next move. As she focused on her home she felt the familiar pull of apparition. When she reopened her eyes she stood before her lovely chateau style home; as Italian as she was she always admired French architecture. As soon as she entered her home she was greeted by her faithful maid, Helene. "How was your meeting madame?" She asked with a nervous expectancy in her eyes. "It went well, however very soon Helene I will no longer be needing your services, I can write to my mother if you would like and ask her if she needs an extra hand." Antonia said as Helene followed her to her rooms and helped her undo the buttons on the back of her gown. "As you wish my lady. I would be honored to serve your mother again." Helene said with an obvious sigh of relief in her voice as she finished the buttons on the back of Antonia's gown. Antonia smiled knowing full well how much Helene hated the idea of being around wizards even if her lady herself was one. More than one was too many for her dear Helene. After removing her elegant gown, leaving her mistress in a simple cotton shift, Helene began to undo her up-do and brush out her young mistress' dark hair. Antonia always relished the feeling of having her hair brushed. Sure she could do everything with her magic but Antonia always preferred human contact. Besides Helene has been with her since she was a small child. "Helene, when you are done I would like to send a letter tonight if you could please fetch me my owl and some parchment and ink? I will finish preparing for bed myself." Antonia said with her eyes still closed. "As you wish, my lady." Helene said setting the brush down on the table and slowly left the room to fetch what her lady required of her.

As Antonia waited patiently for Helene to return she thought of the deal she just made with the Malfoys and therefore with the Dark Lord himself. She knew that she had entered a dangerous game; however, she knew she must play her role if she hoped to see the wizarding world survive. Antonia lifted her head as she looked into the mirror, she knew it would be tough but she would prevail she was after all her mother's daughter. She turned her head when she heard Helene return to her room with her small black owl and her writing tools. "Thank you, Helene, you may retire now, we will discuss plans for you tomorrow." Antonia said after taking her owl. "Goodnight mistress" Helene said slowly leaving the room. Her lady was always kind to her and she always cared what was in the best interest for both of them.

Once Helene left her room, Antonia perched her owl on the table. She poised the quill over the parchment to begin her brief letter. Things were being set in motion and one must always be careful with how much information they divulge through tangible sources.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ They have asked for me as you said they would. I must speak with you to make the next arrangements._

_-A_

Antonia rolled the letter up and sealed it with her family crest. She stood lifting the owl off her table and walked over to the door that led to her balcony. She gave the owl her letter and stroked its chest. "Fly swift, my friend" she spoke to the owl as it spread its wings and began its flight. Antonia watched until she could no longer see its outline and slowly returned to the safety of her room. "And now we wait," Antonia spoke softly to herself as she blew out the candles in her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe Memories

_**3 days have passed…**_ since Antonia had sent her letter to Albus. She was starting to feel nervous in anticipation for his letter in return. The last time she had seen him was six months ago when he summoned her. She smiled at the memory of her being shocked that the Headmaster of Hogwarts would summon her. True it wasn't the first time she had entertained a Headmaster. In fact she was there at the tri-wizard tournament this past year with Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster from Durmstrang. Although a powerful man all Igor had wanted was a pretty face on his arm during the events. It was then that she was introduced to Albus and thus opened the doorway to where she was now. In every sense Antonia was stuck in a power struggle between two wizards that depending what the outcome was, it could very well change the face of the Wizarding World irrevocably.

-six months prior-

"Good Evening, Miss Savalona." Albus Dumbledore greeted her as she finished walking up the stairs into his office. "Antonia please, Headmaster." Antonia replied bowing her head slightly to show her respect. She wore a Tudor style gown that was royal blue with a square neckline that was bedecked with pearls around the trim. Outdated for the time yes but Antonia always loved the way the gowns fit her body yet still gave her some form of modesty. Her hair was pulled in an elegant up-do with pearl pins placed elegantly to give some light to her dark hair. "Well then my dear, if you wish for me to call you Antonia, then please call me Albus." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye. "Please come have a seat, lemondrop?" He continued extending his hand to a bowl of lovely looking candies. "No thank you Albus." Antonia replied taking a seat on a chair across from his desk. "Now Albus, I was a little shocked when you wrote to me asking to come discuss something with you. No offense but I do not see you as someone who would inquire about my profession. So now I must say I am extremely curious to what this meeting is about." Antonia said. She was always one to get right to the point.

"Always up front I see." Albus started as he sat in his chair across from her. "To be honest I have always kept an eye on you. Your family lineage and the history of your magical abilities are well known. Do you know what has happened in our world?" Albus questioned as he looked over his spectacles at her. "Our magic is well controlled I assure you Albus. I have heard many things of late but you know as well as I that we courtesans do not allow ourselves to get involved in politics as it may affect our…clientele." Antonia replied choosing her words carefully. "The situation is a lot more serious than just politics, my dear. The fate of our world is at stake. Would you like to take a walk? The grounds are quite beautiful this time of year." Albus said standing slowly. "Certainly Albus." Antonia said rising from her chair herself. Albus offered her his arm and the two descended the stairs to walk the grounds and continue their conversation.

As they walked the grounds of Hogwarts, Albus explained exactly what was going on in their world as Antonia listened intently to the wealth of information he was feeding her. "I understand how grave the situation is Albus, however, I must ask what does this have to do with me and my profession?" Antonia asked as they neared the Black Lake. "Well my dear, there has been rumors that with the return of the Dark Lord our agent may be under some suspicion. I have it on good authority that his circle may attempt to contact you to…spy on him without raising his suspicion." Dumbledore explained to her. "And I can assure you Albus that I will explain to them the same thing I explained to you. We courtesans cannot have any specific affiliations." Antonia responded while gently folding her hands together in front of her. "I am afraid my dear that the Dark Lord and his followers will not take a simple "no" for an answer and to attempt to do so may very well put your life in danger." Albus responded facing the Black Lake. "And what do you gain in telling me this, Albus?" Antonia asked slightly tense. She was not a fan of people who brought up the notion of a threat to her life. "I wish for you to proceed with their request when the time comes, my dear Antonia. I wish for you to make them believe you are spying for them and make them believe our agent is loyal and true." Albus explained as he looked her in the eyes. "And what can I hope to gain from this? Assuming that they actually contact me of course." Antonia asked. "I will offer you protection, as you will be ultimately helping the good of the wizarding world. I will make sure you will be safe and when the time comes when your true colors can be revealed I will make sure that you and your family will receive the rightful glory." Albus spoke gently seeing her absolute resolve begin to fade. "Ah so there is your true bargaining chip, the knowledge of courtesans and our thirst for glory." Antonia replied with a small smirk forming on her lips. "Very well Albus I will join you and your side." She added lifting her head slightly in order to truly meet his gaze.

"Your mother would be proud of you my dear. Did you know she once roamed these very same grounds?" Albus asked offering his arm to her. "I heard that she once attended a wizard academy in order to attempt to further our family status." She replied bitterly knowing how her mother had in fact failed and as a result Antonia was born. Courtesan rule number Merlin knows what never get pregnant with just anyone. Only do so in attempt to secure a status. "Yes well I believe your time has come to know finish what she started, Antonia." Albus replied gently patting her hand that was in the crook of his other arm. The pair walked back to the castle to continue their plans.

-present-

Antonia withdrew from her memories and returned again to the book she was attempting to distract herself with. That is when Helene came to her with her black owl perched on her shoulder. "He has just returned this afternoon mistress." Helene said offering the letter to Antonia who had been sitting in a chair near the window the book she had been attempting to read left on the side table. Antonia stood to retrieve the letter opening it with haste.

_Antonia, _

_ Your news pleases me greatly I will come to your home Sunday at 3 o'clock to discuss our next steps. You have my gratitude._

_ -A.D._

"What does it say mistress?" Helene asked barely holding back her anticipation in her voice. "Headmaster Dumbledore will be here tomorrow afternoon to talk about the plans. Do not worry Helene. He is a good man and wizard." Antonia responded smiling a bit at Helene's nervousness from her answer. "If you would please make sure that we have something to prepare for a meal tomorrow and that I have an appropriate gown readied for tomorrow." Antonia continued as she walked toward the fireplace and threw the letter into the fire. Just a small precaution given the situation. "Which gown miss?" Helene asked as her eyes followed her mistress's actions. "The purple one please, the one with the pearls." Antonia responded walking back to her chair to resume her reading. The rest of this day would pass slowly now that she was aware of when Albus would be coming. As she rested back in her chair she wondered just what would her life be like now that all the pieces were falling into place.

* * *

A big thank you to my two reviewers! I greatly appreciate any feedback I get. Sorry that I haven't introduced our handsome Mr. Snape yet but I feel that it is crucial to give you guys some background so there is no unplanned confusion. I hope to get this relationship started in the next chapter or two. Also I will apologize now for the chapter titles I like to put the song I was listening to as I was writing that I feels really affects the way I wrote the chapter. :)

-MissLadyBoss (Caitlyn)


	3. Chapter 3: Fearless

"What would you like me to do with your hair today mistress?" Helene asked as she finished the ties on the back of Antonia's gown. "I will do it myself, thank you. I will have to start sooner or later. Please go check on the preparations down stairs." Antonia responded checking her dress in the mirror before going to her vanity to begin her hair. "Yes mistress." Helene replied bowing to Antonia as she backed out of the room. After Helene had left Antonia sighed as she stared at her reflection. The knowledge that very soon Helene would be gone has left her with great anxiety since receiving the letter from Albus yesterday. She knew she was beginning a rather dangerous game and one wrong move could very destroy her and all that associated with her. She would not allow harm to come to Helene because of her own ambitions. To her Helene was more than just a faithful servant. She was also a close friend and confidante and the women who had practically raised her…emotionally anyways. Antonia pulled herself out of her thoughts and began to slowly brush out her long hair till it flowed shiny and free of tangles. After that she sectioned off her hair and began to twist them until they became an elegant bun that sat low on her head. She then began to pin it into place with her pearl hair pins, her curly hair tamed for the evening. When she finished she looked from side to side in the mirror to make sure she did not miss a piece. She then began to apply her make-up. Light blush, top eye linear, mascara, and neutral lip color. Simple yet elegant. Antonia stood up from her vanity and walked to her jewelry and slipped pearls studs into her ears and placed a simple pearl choker around her neck. She stood in her full length mirror smoothing out her dress and made sure everything was in place. Now Antonia was not a vain person by any means in fact she was very self conscious; however, her profession required her to always look her best and never show an ounce of weakness. These skills were taught to her by her own mother who one could never say actually showed true affection towards her daughter. "Mistress, Headmaster Dumbledore is here." Helene said as she opened the door to Antonia's room. Antonia glanced one last time at her reflection before turning towards her door and following Helene out.

"Albus it is wonderful to see you again. Welcome to my home." Antonia exclaimed as she descended the stairs to a waiting Headmaster. She held out her hands to his waiting hands when she reached the bottom. "Ah dear Antonia, as beautiful as ever I see." Albus replied as he took her hands in his. "Please follow me Albus, Helene has prepared tea and snacks for us on the patio." Antonia said as she dropped one hand and began to lead him towards the back of her home. "Of course my dear, tea would be lovely and we have much to discuss." Albus spoke as the passed through her home. The pair approached the back of her home and excited to Antonia's back patio where a small table and two chairs were set. Just as they took their seats Helene followed with a tray in her arms. She set it down and quickly poured the jasmine tea into two cups. "Thank you Helene, you are excused now." Antonia replied gently touching Helene's arm. "Yes mistress." Helene replied bowing her head to them before returning to the inside of the home. Helene would spend the next hour wandering the house trying to commit to memory the home she had shared with Antonia for nearly 27 years. Antonia's mother moved out when Antonia turned 17, the ripe age to begin her profession as a courtesan.

"When are do the Malfoys plan to introduce you to our agent?" Albus asked as he took a sip of his tea. "Well Lady Malfoy intends to have a party soon, in which I will meet him. I believe they will disguise the intention of the party as a back to school event for their son." Antonia responded sipping her own tea savoring the flavor. "Ah yes young Draco attends Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I have secured a position at the school for you. I will be hiring you with permission from the Ministry of course to teach etiquette classes to the young witches at our school." Albus explained. "This will give you a cover on both ends as to why you are at Hogwarts and also so that I can provide you with protection." He continued. "But I have never taught anyone anything Albus. How am I supposed to teach children?" Antonia asked slightly alarmed at the sudden idea. "Do not worry my dear I have taken the liberty of having a lesson plan created that will suit your abilities and provide an accurate cover for yourself." Albus explained. "It will not be anything you cannot handle." He finished. "Very well Albus. I will do my best to play the part." Antonia replied still having some reservations. Antonia began to cut into the lemon tart that Helene had made and offered Albus a slice. "Speaking of protection, Albus there is a matter that does need to be discussed." Antonia started before taking a bite of her slice of tart relishing in the citrus flavor. "My servant Helene will not be attending me once I start this mission. I will be sending her to my mother's household but I want to make sure she is safe from all of this. Also there is the matter of my home and horses once I leave for Hogwarts." Antonia finished. Her horses brought her great joy and she loved to ride them. Antonia wanted to be sure that everybody and everything was accounted for before she started. "Helene will be perfectly safe with your mother and there will be no need for her to be involved in anyway. As for your home I can help you provided extra wards for it as you will need somewhere to return to when the school breaks come. Now in regards to your horses, we have plenty of land near the castle and a wonderful care of magical creatures professor… I am sure we can have an area put aside for them so that you may keep them in your possession." Albus answered her questions. Antonia's face instantly lit up when he told her that her horses can come with her. "Thank you Albus. That is greatly appreciated." Antonia responded with a smile on her face.

"I do have one more question. Who is our agent? What is he like?" Antonia asked after the both finished their tarts and she poured more tea into their empty cups. To be honest she has been curious for awhile. Who was this man that played double agent in this very messy power struggle. This would be the first time that she had no idea who her client was. "Well my dear I am afraid you will just have to wait and see for yourself. I cannot tell you because it may already give you an opinion of him and may jeopardize what we are trying to accomplish. I need you to remain as unbiased as possible going in." Albus responded with a slight twinkle in his eye. "I guess you are right. Either way I will be meeting him soon." Antonia responded slightly dejected. She was very nervous as the gravity of it all finally reached her. She was going in unprepared and unknowing and yet the stakes where much higher than any normal client. "Do not worry my dear I am sure you will know exactly what to do." Albus said seeing the nervousness on her face as he stood from his seat. "I must be leaving now my dear I have another appointment." Antonia stood and escorted Albus to the front door of her home.

"I recommend making arrangements for Helene soon, I have a feeling word from the Malfoys shall be coming soon. I will send word when we will be ready for your horses. From now on I am afraid all correspondence between us shall have to remain formal until the school term starts." Albus explained before they reached the door. "Yes Albus, I understand completely." Antonia responded opening the door for him. "You take care Antonia; I look forward to see you again." Albus said while walking out her door. "Good Bye Albus." Antonia responded watching him leave.

Antonia closed the door and took a long deep breath before walking to her living room. Helene slowly approached her as she sat in her chair near the window. "Another owl came to deliver a letter while you were in your meeting mistress." Helene said as she held out the rolled up parchment to her. Antonia took the parchment and broke the seal and unrolled it.

_Miss Antonia Savalona,_

_ Your attendance is requested by my husband and myself at the end of summer ball we will be throwing Wednesday, August 20__th__, at 5 o'clock in the evening. As per our discussion your soul purpose there will be to meet the man we wish you to beguile in order to obtain information in regards to his loyalty. This will be a formal event and look forward to seeing you. Remember my dear, that discretion is the key to your success; an idea I am sure you are familiar with._

_ Sincerely, Narcissa Malfoy_

"Is everything alright mistress?" Helene asked seeing how Antonia's face took a longer than normal to respond to her emotions. Helene had always been able to read her well and knew she was feeling anxious. "Helene I am afraid our days together are very numbered indeed. You will need to leave by this Tuesday." Antonia replied feeling her body slowly droop from its perfect posture. "Oh Antonia, we knew this day would be here. Please do not worry." Helene replied slowly putting her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to reassure her mistress. "Yes I know Helene. I just wish it was not the case." Antonia said as she reached for her hand for comfort. "Come dear I suspect you will be needing a new gown for this event." Helene said in an attempt to perk her mistress up. The pair left the living room and headed to Antonia's study in order to plan out her gown for the event. Both of them with heavy hearts knowing that this could be the last thing they did together.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked back into his office after returning from Antonia Savalona's home. As soon as he took a seat a very disgruntled Severus Snape walked into his office holding a parchment. "These dunderhead Malfoys will find any reason to throw a party that I am "required" to attend because of my status in the circle." Severus stated rather exasperatedly as he sat in the chair across from Albus. "What is the occasion this time Severus?" Dumbledore asked, even though he knew the real reason for the party whatever the invitation might say. "An end of summer party to commemorate Draco's start of fifth year." Severus stated obviously quite annoyed at the charades these people force him to participate in. "Well that does sound like the event of the year." Dumbledore stated with a smile in his tone at his potion master's annoyance. "I also have some news to share with you. The ministry has found need for etiquette classes to be taught to the young witches here at Hogwarts." Albus started. "So I have hired a woman to teach the class next term, you shall meet her with the rest of the staff the week prior to the term starting." Albus finished looking at a now thoroughly shocked Severus. "You mean to tell me that the ministry is only just now deciding that these children need to be taught some manners?" Severus asked with obvious mirth in his voice. "Yes Severus, now please prepare for this party. Who knows what valuable information you may be able to gleam from the minds of your death eater friends." Albus stated as he bowed his head down to the papers on his desk. "As you wish, Headmaster." Severus replied standing from his chair walking out the door. As he proceeded to his room in the dungeon a thought had past through his mind. What on earth do I need to prepare for?

* * *

Hello again! Thanks again for the reviews everyone it really does mean alot to me!. Anyways I wasn't planning on posting this till Thursday night or Friday but I pulled an all nighter last night (insomnia is a bitch) so here you guys go! Please enjoy while I go endure 12 hours of school. Please Review Dears! who knows with this lovely lack of sleep pattern you might get chapter 4 later tonight.

-MissLadyBoss (Caitlyn)


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Forget to Remember me

Antonia sat in one of her chairs on the balcony connected to her room. She closed her eyes and stretched her body out, enjoying the feeling of the morning sun on her body. Antonia smiled sadly realizing that the coffee, that Helene usually brought up to her, would never come for Helene had left last night. Their parting was tearful and rather sad, the woman who had practically raised her as a child and had been her support as an adult had finally had to leave her. In Antonia's mind it was very bittersweet she did not want to part from Helene but she knew that once Helene was safely at her mother's home no harm would come to her because of her mistress' dangerous games. Antonia gazed out into her yard the sad reality was she was afraid to be alone right now. Usually when she had a new client there was a whirlwind of activity in her home that she never had enough time to even get nervous. However right now she felt beyond nervous she almost felt sick. She was placing a bet on high stakes and she really had no clue what the outcome would be. Unable to stand the stagnant silence around her Antonia rose from her seat and began to dress in her riding gown. She had plenty of time till the party and a short ride would do her some good.

Antonia entered her stables wearing her simple forest green riding gown and a small hat perched on her head with her hair set in a low bun. She put her black gloves on each hand before she went to the stall at the far end of her stables. There stood one of her two pride and joys, Desmond. Molly, her other horse seemed to already be out the door and into the connecting pasture. Antonia approached the beautiful red thoroughbred and attached the lead rope to his halter then leading him to the tack station. After finishing saddling Desmond she perched herself on top of the saddle. And within moments she was flying on his back through the fields of her land forgetting the world for just a few hours.

Upon her return from her ride, Antonia drew a bath to begin preparing for the party tonight at the Malfoy's manor. Once in the tub she laid her head back and relaxed in the steaming water, the scent of water lilies and citrus began to overcome her senses as the water activated the scent she put in the water. The silence of the room was relaxing at this moment; her nerves have seemed to disappear from the combination of her ride and the now relaxing bath. Antonia began to plan her outfit for tonight in her head after enjoying the silence around her. True Helene had already helped design the dress but that is never complete without the jewels and hair to accompany it. She must appear to be modest,classy,elegant, but at the same time she must elude to the fiery temptress that was just under her clean façade. Antonia began to list off the possible jewels she had as she began to scrub her body to buff her skin. As she ran her hands over her body she wondered exactly what would happen tonight. Would he expect her to come to his bed tonight? If he was anything like Mr. Malfoy then that was almost a guarantee. It was nothing new for Antonia; she had a few clients that had wanted her body as well as her company. To her it was all part of the trade; love was never a factor and to be honest she never enjoyed those request. However, you cannot have only the good parts of life you must also persevere through the less savory moments with grace and nobility. Antonia slowly pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her wet body. Like it or not she had to begin to get ready for her indefinite challenge. She left the bathroom and began walking to her room to prepare for the evening's festivities.

* * *

Severus had just arrived to the Malfoy Manor in his usually late manner…well usual when a Malfoy party was concerned. He had no plan to enjoy the festivities and being surrounded by people he once counted as friends. But things were different now every person in the room was a threat now if his cover were to be blown. Attending a party of the Malfoys was like jumping into a snake pit, especially when the last three parties also included the attendance of the Dark Lord. Severus wanted nothing more than to disappear into the shadows of the room and linger on the edge of the mingling death eaters; however since he was a member of the inner circle he knew that it would not be wise to do so. And so Severus closed his mind and walked into the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor where he was instantly greeted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, my friend! Where have you been?" Lucius said as he approached Severus with two glasses of fine brandy. So the festivities begin. Severus thought accepting the glass before replying. "I am sorry my friend for my tardiness. I was in the middle of research and I could not leave it be." Severus said taking a small sip of brandy after, letting the burn trail down his throat. "Ah well yes, always the scholar, well come and enjoy the night. The dark lord should be here soon I imagine. He would not miss an opportunity to see his faithful subjects." Lucius stated when Narcissa approached her husband. "Ah Severus, how lovely to see you!" Narcissa exclaimed while weaving her arm in his. "You as well Narcissa. Now where are you taking me?" Severus asked realizing Narcissa was leading him deeper into the room with Lucius close behind. "Oh dear, I have someone you absolutely have to meet. She has been dying for an introduction you know." Narcissa responded in her usual high giddy pitch. "Really Narcissa, I do not have an interest in meeting another woman." Severus said groaning when he realized she was trying to play matchmaker again.

"Oh come on Severus, at least try to be open-minded." Lucius said with laughter in his voice. The trio found themselves in the middle of a group of people and Severus was dreading which dimwitted woman he would find himself unwillingly attached to for the evening. Narcissa unwound her arm from Severus and approached another woman who was easily led over to where Severus and Lucius stood. "Severus, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Charlotte Sinclaire." Narcissa said looking between the two. Charlotte curtsied before Severus and he lowered his head slightly in acknowledgment. "How do you do Miss Sinclaire." Severus said groaning on the inside at the prospect of having to spend the night with this vulgar woman. She was pretty yes but he could tell she was a dimwitted as the rest and she was wearing the most vulgar of dresses that was obviously designed to show off her extremely ample cleavage and hugged her body in a way that it might tear if she moved the wrong way. "The pleasure is all mine Severus." Charlotte said giggling slightly her eyes suggesting that it was indeed her pleasure. "Ah I believe dinner is ready let's head to the dining room." Narcissa said summoning everyone to leave the room. Charlotte wound her arm into Severus' and he escorted her to dinner making a conscious effort to not allow his disgust show on his face.

Severus pulled out the chair for Charlotte whose seat was across from Narcissa. He then took his seat next to Lucius who has yet to take his seat at the head of the table. Severus spotted Lucius walking toward the table with a striking woman on his arm. Severus recalled seeing her before but he could not place her exactly. She wore a golden colored gown that reached the floor and had gold thread running through the fabric. The bodice hugged her in a way that covered her but allowed the lovely swell of her breasts peak slightly out of the top of the square cut. Pearls decorated the bodice and were accented by the plain pearl necklace around her throat. Severus' eyes moved up to her face where he saw a small smile grace her pink lips.

They pair made their way to the table where Lucius helped her to her seat which happened to be right across from himself. Once Lucius sat the house elves began to serve dinner. Severus tried his hardest to not stare at the nameless woman across from him but every now and then he couldn't help but to sneak a peek at her. Towards the end of dinner Charlotte got bored with the lack of attention Severus and grabbed his thigh causing him to jump. The commotion caused the nameless woman across from him to stare and make eye contact. Severus stared into her dark brown eyes like a deer in the headlights but the woman took it with grace and raised her wine glass as if to cheer him and took a sip, smiling gently. Severus looked away and gingerly removed Charlotte's hand from his thigh. He vaguely remembered this woman and now he wanted to know more. This dinner party had proved to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Hey Guys! So hope you guys liked this chapter. Depending on how tired I am...ok depending on how much wine I drink I might get chapter 5 out tomorrow. I am sure a few reviews might sway me. ;)

-MissLadyBoss


	5. Chapter 5: Untouchable

Antonia slowly sipped from her wine glass assessing the man across from her at dinner. So this would be the man that she must seduce according to the Dark Lord and protect according to Dumbledore? She smiled in remembrance of their first contact, he could not turn away from her once he made eye contact with her, like every man she has ever met. It pleased her to know that beneath his harsh and cold exterior he was powerless to avoid her gaze. She had noticed out of the corner of her eye every glance made at her; she had most definitely caught his attention. She laughed internally watching the tart next to him try to get his attention which she has so stolen. Silly woman this is a game of wills and passion and you must know how to use both to play. "We will go back to the ballroom for dancing and drinks." Lucius stated at the conclusion of dinner. He rose from his chair and everyone else followed suit. Lucius led Narcissa to the ballroom and the rest followed until only Severus, Charlotte and Antonia remained. Antonia smiled at Severus before she rose and began to follow the crowd unattended. She could feel his eyes follow her as she slowly left the room.

"Oh Severus and Charlotte come join us." Narcissa called from the group she was with when the pair entered the ballroom. Severus walked over to the group with Charlotte's viper-like grip on his arm. When he approached the group he realized the nameless woman was there with another Death Eater standing much too close to her in his opinion. "I am sorry I do not believe you two have met." Narcissa added when Severus and Charlotte joined the circle. "Antonia, this is Severus Snape and Charlotte Sinclaire." Narcissa said as she gestured to each respective person. "This is Antonia Savalona." Narcissa said gesturing to the now no longer nameless woman. Antonia curtsied slightly to the pair smiling at them when she returned to her normal position. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape." Antonia said with a small smile. "A true pleasure it is Miss Savalona." Severus replied inclining his head in acknowledgement. "Severus, here is actually the potion's master at Hogwarts, Antonia." Lucius stated. "Oh well I suspect we shall be seeing more of each other than Professor Snape." Antonia said directly to him wondering if he knew what she meant. Surely Albus must have told him that much. "I do not quite understand Miss Savalona." Severus said slightly confused. "Oh, I have forgotten, yes our Antonia here has just been given a teaching position at Hogwarts as well. She is to be teaching the etiquette classes this year." Narcissa cut in."Oh well then I guess you stand correct Professor Savalona, we will most definitely be seeing each other quite a bit this term. I hope you are prepared, these students are quite rough. You have your work cut out for you." Severus said, surprised at the new revelation of being around this woman more in the future. Antonia smiled leaning in slightly to where Severus was causing Charlotte to be blocked out of view, "I enjoy the idea of a challenge." Antonia said softly making Severus feel like she was only talking to him. Severus felt himself drawn to her. Especially because from this angle he could see her beautiful neck completely bare due to her hair being pulled back into a bun. "Oh Severus, let's dance." Said a slightly annoyed Charlotte after Antonia moved back to her original position. Severus felt Charlotte leading him to the floor but his eyes trailed after Antonia who had a slight smirk on her lips as another Death Eater closed in on her.

As Severus danced with Charlotte he felt conflicted with this new found information. Antonia was hired to be a teacher at Hogwarts, which means Albus had to trust her. But how was she possibly trustworthy if she was here, surrounded by death eaters? He would have to get to the bottom of this and speak with Albus immediately. Did he know that Antonia consorted with death eaters? Unless of course she was a spy like him, maybe Albus had placed her like him to infiltrate the death eater inner circle. His eyes scanned the room and he found her with another death eater getting very close to that bare neck of hers. "Oh Severus, you are such a wonderful dance partner." Charlotte exclaimed obviously trying to get his attention that she felt like she was slowly losing. Severus groaned internally forcing himself to pay attention to the woman who was currently in his arms. The song ended and Severus was internally pleading that this blasted woman got the hint, that he had no interest in her. Another song began to play and Charlotte remained in his arms causing Severus to mentally roll his eyes. "Excuse me, may I cut in? I would love to get to know my new colleague." Severus heard Antonia say behind him and he felt his heart skip a beat slightly. Charlotte did not look like she wanted to relinquish her hold on Severus but Antonia placed her hand lightly on his arm just as the death eater he saw her with moments ago came and swept dear annoying Charlotte away from them. Severus turned and brought Antonia into his arms and they began to dance together.

Severus felt his nerves get the best of him as Antonia smirked up at him before speaking. "So I think you owe me one for rescuing you." Severus smirked back at her comment. "Who said I needed rescuing? What if I wanted to have Miss Charlotte here instead of you?" Severus responded sounding a bit more snarky then he meant. He was worried Antonia would handle it badly like most women. "Well then I guess I should leave you be then." Antonia responded smirking slightly as she felt him pull her just a little bit closer. Severus felt slightly relieved when he saw the smirk on her face. This girl was different somehow. He looked down at her when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and felt himself gasp slightly as she had slightly laid her head on his shoulder revealing her neck to him again. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him and therefore was she doing it on purpose. Severus felt himself drawn to her neck and he longed to run his mouth across it and to feel her tremble under his touch. He felt himself lean down and inch ever so slowly down to Antonia's neck.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned toward the entrance of the room where the Dark Lord now stood. Severus shot up and dropped his hands from Antonia's waist and back just as she turned toward to where the Dark Lord was. Antonia cringed internally at the hideousness of the man…creature that was before her. She then quickly put a mental wall up blocking off her true feelings and only allowing the memories from tonight remain on the surface. "Welcome to our home my lord!" Lucius exclaimed as he walked towards the Dark Lord with his pretty little wife trailing behind him. "Yes and what a wonderful gathering it is." The Lord replied scanning the room until his eyes dead locked on Antonia and his right hand Severus very close to her. "Ah Severus come greet your Lord and bring your pretty little friend with you." The Dark Lord said waving his hand towards them. Severus felt Antonia wrap her arm around his locking eyes with him before they began to walk to the Dark Lord and the other couple.

"Welcome my Lord" Severus said as he approached him and lowered his head slightly. "Yes Severus, and who is your pretty friend here?" The Dark Lord asked making eye contact with Antonia. "My name is Antonia Savalona, my lord. I am a newly appointed professor at Hogwarts and a friend of the Malfoys." Antonia responded lowering her body to a very low curtsey. "Ah what a charming girl, please my dear walk with me." The Dark Lord said ushering Antonia to stand. Antonia stood before walking with the Dark Lord towards the back doors that led to the garden. _Has he taken the bait my dear? _The Dark Lord said mentally to Antonia after making sure that Severus was a good distance behind them. Antonia allowed her memories of this evening surface to the Dark Lords scrutiny. _Excellent my dear, however, I will need you to how do courtesans say it, seal the deal. _Antonia smirked slightly, "As you wish my lord" Antonia replied bowing her head slightly before the party made their way back to inside the ballroom. "I mean tonight, my dear. I will have the Malfoys have a room set aside for you." The Dark Lord said. Antonia grimaced slightly at that final statement. She certainly did not like being told when and how she will do things.

Severus' eyes followed her as she returned from talking with the Dark Lord. He was interested in how she was in such close confidence with the Dark Lord already and yet this was the first event he has seen her at. As he began to approach her, he thought of the conversation he had just had with Lucius Malfoy. As always Malfoy had offered him a room for the night into which he could take Antonia into for the night. At first he scoffed at the idea but then he wondered slightly about such an idea. Assuming she would say yes of course why should he not have her? If anything it would be purely political since it would boost his status even more so with the Dark Lord since she was obviously a close confidant. This is what he told himself as he grabbed another glass of wine for himself off a tray and downed it as he approached Antonia, who had a slight smile on her face as she made eye contact with him.

* * *

Sorry it took me a bit guys! I just celebrated my boyfriends 23rd birthday on Thursday and my 21st birthday...well Friday but was recovering from a god awful hangover most of the weekend on top of trying to study for 4 exams. Hopefully I will have another one out by next week but I am also leaving for Vegas this Thursday and will not be back till Sunday. Thank You for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
